thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Ciara Ford
Forums: Index > Regere Juventúte > Name: Ciara Ford Gender: Female Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Nemesis Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Fortuna Group Choice 1: Group Choice 1: ---- Appearance: Ciara is known to have a very intimidating look about her, she can strike fear into the hearts of others just by them looking at her. But she also has a very beautiful, angel like look also. She had flawless white skin an light brown hair with piercing blue eyes. It's almost as if she is a fallen angel. Personality: Ciara doesn't like people telling her what to do, she wants to do things her own way and never likes to follow orders from others. She sees herself as higher than everyone else and will try to hurt others however she can. She always keeps her friends close but her enemies closer. Never letting the ones she wants to destroy make an easy escape. History: Ciara was born to Michael Ford on June 12th, 1996. She was a beautiful baby girl and he loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't keep her because his family was angry with him for having a child when he wasn't even married. They forced him to give the child up and said they would disown him if he didn't, so he was forced to give her up for adoption. Ciara wasn't put in the best Orphanage, the children were very mean and manipulative towards her and always treated her like garbage. No one was her friend and they always made sure she always cried and felt terrible about herself, she was never adopted because the other kids made sure of it. But that all changed one day when Ciara started learning the ways of how the kids manipulated her, she watched them and started practicing on the younger kids. Throughout the weeks and months she was becoming better and better, and soon she was the best manipulator and bully in the Orphanage. She simply enjoyed causing others pain, making them feel what she felt. She was finally adopted by a young couple who couldn't have kids, she was only 13 and they lived in Arizona. But she was still as mean and manipulative as she was in the Orphanage. Making the kids at the Middle School treat her like she was their Queen and master. When she turned 15, she found out she was a Demigod. She figured this out while the High School was on a field trip and she was able to read all kinds of things in Latin and know almost everything about the Romans, she had gone to the library and read almost everything and anything about the Roman demigods and other stories about demigods from the past. She thought back to her past and soon realized that she was a demigod. That was when anger started to fill her heart and mind, she wanted to destroy the Gods for leaving her and having her being treat like she did. She then ran away from home and managed to make it to Camp Jupiter, but it wasn't better there. She had no friends and didn't fit in, she hated every minute of it. She then broke away and joined the group Regere Juventúte, she wanted to get rid of the Gods and over throne them. Taking the power for herself and treating them like how she was treated. Making them feel weak, helpless and alone. Weapons: Ciara uses two daggers that are a blend of Celestial Bronze, Steel and Imperial gold, the metals are fused together to create a swirl like design in the blades. She is able to use the daggers on monsters, demigods and mortals because of the 3 different metals. The hilts are made of Oak wood and have the carvings of special symbols carved into the wood. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 08:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed RJ